Officer Dean
by CrystalNight26
Summary: This RP was based off the episode of RAW where Dean was dressed up as a Police Officer so Ayanna and I just had to do an RP of it, of course ;) We thought that we would make this where we were watching him backstage as the segment happened, then get his attention backstage


Tonight on RAW, me and Ayanna heard that Dean was gonna be dressed up as a cop for a segment that was being done. We were backstage watching the segment unfold and... my, oh, my...~ That was no lie~ Me and Ayanna were blushing from how hot Dean looked and it gave me an idea...~ After Dean's segment, he was relaxing backstage.

"Hey, isn't that Dean?~" I said noticing him.

"Yep~" Ayanna blushed. "What should we do?~"

"Hmm...~ Maybe we should be naughty and have him 'arrest' us if you know what I mean~" I said giggling a bit.

"Okay~" (Ayanna)

"This will be fun~" (Me)

We changed into some very sexy clothes that would be sure to get Dean's attention. I wore an extremely short skirt that showed off my ass and panties. Along with this, I had on a v-neck shirt that showed off my cleavage while still not showing too much. Ayanna was wearing a tank top that was showing her bust while not showing too much (like my shirt). She paired this with a pair of booty shorts.

"We look good~" I smirked as I looked at our reflections in our big mirror that we have in our locker room.

"Yeah, we do~" Ayanna said as she looked at herself in our mirror. "The shorts are a little tight on me, but it's fine~"

"Hehe~ I think you look fine~" I smiled. "He's gonna love this~"

"I hope so~" Ayanna blushed light pink.

"Let's go and impress that sexy officer~" (Me)

"Okay!~" (Ayanna)

We left our locker room and saw Officer Ambrose. We stopped and prepared to look as hot, cute, and sexy as possible.

"I'm a little nervous, Tiffany~" Ayanna said shyly.

"Me too, Ayanna..~ But we'll be fine~" I blushed softly.

"Well, okay~" She blushed a soft shade of pink again.

I started to walk closer to Dean, walking towards the right side of him. Ayanna started to walk closer to him too, walking towards him on the opposite side of me.

Dean was twirling a pair of handcuffs with his finger. He saw us and started to blush. I blushed heavily while continuing to walk towards him.

"May I ask what you darlings are doing?~" He smirked while continuing to twirl the handcuffs. Ayanna blushed heavily.

"Umm...~" I blushed bright red. He came closer to us.

"Well?~" (Dean)

"W-w-we have been very naughty officer!~" Ayanna said as she blushed red.

"Is that right?~" He smirked.

"Y-yes!~" (Me)

"And how have you two been so naughty?~" (Dean)

"W-w-we... w-we..~" (Ayanna)

"KYYYAAAAAA!~" I hid my face, blushing hard.

"We've been having naughty thoughts of you and the other Shield members!~" She blushed hard and hid her face. Dean was surprised and blushed a bit.

"W-we find y-you guys insanely attractive!~" I added.

"And sexy!~" (Ayanna)

Dean continued blushing. "Well, I appreciate that, but you two are under arrest for being very naughty~ Hands behind your backs."

"Yes, sir!~" I immediately put my hands behind my back as I blushed.

"Yes, sir!~" Ayanna also responded as she put her hands behind her back. Dean handcuffed me then pulled out another set of handcuffs and did the same to Ayanna. I continued to blush heavily. Ayanna blushed a dark shade of red.

"Where's your locker room, darlings?~"

"U-u-uhh~" Ayanna stuttered.

"R-right over t-there~" I answered. Dean held our arms gently.

"Take me to your locker room, so I can begin your lesson~"

"Y-yes, sir!~" (Ayanna)

"Yes, o-officer~" (Me)

 **-In our locker room-**

Dean looked around after locking the door.

"Looks pretty nice~" He said, then noticed the table in our [locker] room.

"T-thank you, officer~" (Ayanna)

"W-we decorated it o-ourselves~" I blushed lightly.

"Very nice~" Dean smiled then pulled out his nightstick.

"W-what's with the nightstick, officer?~" Ayanna asked as she looked at him with seductive eyes.

"What do you plan to do with us?~" I asked innocently.

"Easy~" He responded. "I'm going to punish both of you, one at a time. After your lessons are over, you both can 'arrest' me. Tiffany, you're up first~"

"W-why not Ayanna, first?~ She's been having LOTS of naughty thoughts about you~" I looked at Dean cutely.

"You have a lot of naughty thoughts too, Tiffany~" She blushed hard.

"I can tell due to your cute, blushing faces~" Dean laughed and played with his nightstick.

"KYYAAA!~" (Me)

"Kyaaa!~" (Ayanna)

"See what I mean?~" Dean laughed.

"Y-you're cuter than us~" I protested.

"I agree with Tiffany~" (Ayanna)

Dean blushed pink, "Thanks for that~"

"You're welcome~" (Me)

"Buut... I guess Ayanna has to go first. Mind if you bend over that table?~" (Dean)

"And if I don't?~" Ayanna smirked.

"I'll have to use force on you or put you on my lap~" He grinned.

"Force me~" She stuck her tongue out, playfully.

"Gladly~" Dean gently pinned Ayanna down on the table with her booty facing him.

"Kyaa~"

Dean laughed, "You have a nice ass, Ayanna~" He playfully smacked her booty with his hand. "How about we take those shorts off?~"

Ayanna moaned a bit and blushed.

"It's up to you, officer~" She started to wiggle her booty.

"Very well then~" He winked and slid her shorts off. Ayanna blushed heavily. Dean rubbed her booty with his nightstick.

"Ready for your punishment, Ayanna?~" He smirked.

"Yes, officer~"

Dean started off by spanking her ass with his nightstick twice.

"Mmmm!~" Ayanna bit her bottom lip, trying not to moan as she blushed. Dean hit her bottom again with more force.

"Let me hear you moan, Sweetheart~"

Ayanna moaned as he hit her bottom again and blushed red.

"That's what I like to hear~" Dean sexily smiled and added more force. Ayanna moaned loudly. He spanked her bottom 12 more times. She moaned even louder. Dean put his nightstick down and started to spank her with his hand.

"Aaaaahh!~" (Ayanna)

Dean spanked her harder. She moaned very loud and started to pant. He took her panties off and put two of his fingers inside her.

"Aaaahhh!~" She continued to blush red.

"You're wet for me already, Darling?~" He smiled and winked at her.

"Y-yes, officer~"

Dean chuckled and started to thrust his fingers inside of her.

"AAAaaahhh!~ Dean!~"

Dean thrusted faster which made Ayanna moan very loud. Dean continued, but increased his speed a little.

"Aaaaaahhh!~"

Dean removed his fingers and replaced the space with his tongue.

"Aaaaahhh!~ Fuck!~" Ayanna blushed dark red.

"Mmmm~" (Dean)

Ayanna blushed a deeper shade of red as she moaned. Dean licked her clit. After a minute, he removed his tongue and put her on the table. He put his length inside her.

"AAAHhhh!~" She blushed deeply. "You're big, officer~"

"Thanks~ You taste good~" He replied.

"Thank you, officer~"

Dean smiled. "You're welcome, Sweetheart~" He started to thrust his cock inside of Ayanna slowly. She started to moan again. He thrusted into her faster. She moaned softly and blushed. Dean began to make-out with her, sweetly.

Ayanna moaned a bit into their kiss. Dean blushed slightly and thrusted faster and harder. This caused her to moan loudly. He groped her breasts and fondled them.

"Aaah~"

"Hehe~" He pinched her nipple slightly then french kissed her as he sped up his pace. Ayanna continued to moan as they kept french kissing. Dean thrusted into her even faster and harder.

"AAAaaahh!~"

Dean moaned and his member started to twitch. At the same time, Ayanna felt a sensation in her very wet pussy.

"D-Dean~ I-I'm gonna cum!~" She blushed red.

"Cum for me, Sweetheart~"

"Y-y-yes, Dean!~" Ayanna began to climax and moaned very loudly.

"AHHH!~" Dean moaned loudly and climaxed with her. Ayanna moaned more and started to pant. Dean blushed pink while panting. He removed his length out of her and took off her handcuffs.

"Good girl~" (Dean)

Ayanna panted and blushed.

"How did you enjoy your punishment, Ayanna?~" Dean panted a little.

"It.. was.. amazing~" She replied.

"Glad you enjoyed~"

Ayanna got off the table slowly, panting. Dean turned to me.

"Your turn~" He picked up his nightstick. I blushed a light pink.

"Bend over the table, Darling~"

"And if I don't?~" I asked with seductive eyes and a sexy smirk.

"Then I'll force you onto the table or into my lap~" He smirked back.

"Make me...~" I challenged him.

"Very well~" He bent me over the table.

"KYYAAA!~"

Dean lifted up my mini-skirt, still playing with his nightstick.

"AHH!~ Deeaaannn!~" I blushed heavily. He laughed.

"You have a nice ass too~" He smacked my bottom playfully with his free hand. I blushed more.

"T-thank you, o-officer~" I wiggled my booty playfully with my panties showing because he lifted up my skirt.

"It'll be even nicer when it becomes sore and red like Ayanna's~" He rubbed my bottom with his nightstick, "Ready?~"

"Y-yes~"

He spanked my bottom with his nightstick twice.

"AHh!~"

Dean spanked my bottom twice as hard. I bit my lip, trying my hardest not to moan.

"Come on, Darling~ Let me hear you moan~" He teased, spanking me again.

"AHH!~" I moaned out as he spanked my ass.

"That's what I like to hear~" He spanked me even harder. I blushed and moaned more. He hit my bottom 15 times. I moaned loudly and whimpered slightly. He put his nightstick down and rubbed my bottom with his hand.

"Are you okay?~ Want me to stop?~" He asked me sweetly.

"C-could you kiss me?~" I cutely asked him. He kissed me and I smiled a little.

"Thank chu~"

"You're welcome, Darling~ Want me to stop?~"

"If you want to~" I replied. "Or you could punish me with something else~" I blushed as I noticed the budge in his pants. He looked at my bottom, sore and red.

"I guess I can punish you with something else~" He removed my panties.

"Ahh~" I blushed more and smiled shyly. He licked my clit and put his tongue inside of me, thrusting slowly.

"AHHHhh!~" (Me)

"Mmm~" (Dean)

"OHhhhh~ You really know how to use your tongue, officer~"

"Thank you~" Dean stopped, removed my skirt, and put me on the table. He took off his hat along with his pants and boxers. I blushed a dark red. He held my hips and put his hard, erect member inside of me.

"AHHhhh!~" Your cock feels amazing, Dean~"

"Thank you~ I see you're getting wet already~" He thrusted into me slowly.

"Yes, sir~"

He chuckled and began thrusting into me faster. I moaned softly as he kissed my lips and started making out with me while keeping up speed inside of me. I continued to blush and moan as he kissed me. Dean lifted up my shirt, removing my bra, and groped one of my breasts.

"AHHhhh!~"

He pinched my nipples softly, french kissing me, and continued thrusting me harder.

"Mmmm~" Dean moaned and his cock twitched. I felt a similar sensation in my pussy and moaned.

"AHHHhhh!~ Dean, I-I'm gonna!~"

"I know~" Dean moaned a bit, "Cum for me, Darling~"

I moaned loudly and began to climax. Dean started to climax with me.

"Aaahh!~" (Dean)

I began to pant as I moaned out softly again. Dean pulled out of me and removed the handcuffs from my wrists.

"Good girl~"

"T-thank you, Dean~" I panted and blushed heavily.

"How was your punishment, Darling?~"

"I-It was a-amazing~" I held his face and kissed him sweetly.

"Glad you enjoyed it~" He said as he kissed me back.

"Hehe~ But...~" I put his hands behind his back and put handcuffs on him, "Me and Ayanna still have to punish you~"

Before Ayanna grabbed Dean's nightstick, she removed his officer coat and shirt.

"Mm-hmm~" (Ayanna)

"..Sounds understandable~"

"Ohhh~ You have a perfect body, officer~" I smiled as I felt his abs.

"I agree~" Ayanna felt his chest with her hand. Dean blushed a bit.

"Thanks~" Dean responded. Ayanna, then, smacked his booty.

"Mmm!~" He blushed again. Ayanna handed me Dean's nightstick.

"Wanna use it?~" She asked.

"Sure~ Bend over, Deanie~"

"I'm not easy you know~ You're gonna have to force me~" He winked at us which caused Ayanna and I to blush a dark shade of red.

"You're very naughty~" (Me)

"Yes, I am~" Dean gave us a sexy smirk.

"A very naughty officer~" Ayanna blushed heavily. I groped Dean's booty then spanked him, bending him over the table while smirking sexily. Dean moaned a bit and blushed pink. Ayanna giggled a bit.

"Your moans are really sexy, Dean~ ...and you're adorable when you blush~" (Me)

Dean pouted a little, "Thanks~"

"Haha~" I poked his cheeks.

"You're soo cute~" Ayanna smiled. Dean pouted some more and blushed.

"Ohh, Ayanna~ I think we need to brighten up Mr. Pouty's mood~"

"Okay~" She nodded, "..but he's still a naughty officer though~"

"I'm not Mr. Pouty..." Dean mumbled so we couldn't hear him.

"What was that, Dean?~" (Me)

"Ohh, nothing~" He laughed. I giggled then, without warning, spanked his ass with the nightstick.

"Aahh!~"

Ayanna kissed Dean on the cheek as I spanked him twice more.

"Aaahh!~"

I spanked him with more force.

"Aaahh!~" Dean blushed and bit his bottom lip, panting.

"You want a turn, Ayanna?~"

"Okay~" She smiled as she played with Dean's hair. Ayanna spanked Dean hard with no warning.

"Ahhh!~"

She spanked him even harder.

"AHHHhhhh!~" He moaned. Ayanna spanked him 12 more times. This made Dean moan louder while blushing red.

"Dean, would you mind sitting on the table?~" Ayanna asked him.

"Sure~" He replied. I helped him since we handcuffed him.

"Thanks, Dean and Tiffany~" Ayanna kneeled down and grabbed Dean's cock.

"No prob~" (Me)

"Ahh!~" Dean heavily blushed.

"It's time for us to have a little fun with you, Deanie~" I giggled.

"What are you two going to do?~" He continued blushing red. Ayanna licked the tip of his length.

"Hehe~ You'll see~" (Me)

Dean moaned a bit as Ayanna continued licking his tip. I french kissed him and stroked his face. Ayanna put Dean's dick into her mouth after a moment.

"Mmm~" (Ayanna)

I put a hand on Dean's abs and deepened the kiss while Ayanna went faster. He moaned and blushed even more as she licked his member and sped up a little more.

"Mmmm~" (Me)

"Mmm~" Dean was kissing me deeply. Ayanna kept her pace and felt Dean's length twitch in her mouth. I blushed lightly and smiled into Dean and I's kiss.

He moaned loudly and began to climax. She swallowed his cum then took his cock out of her mouth and giggled. I pet his hair and Ayanna licked his tip again.

"Good boy~" (Ayanna)

He was blushing and panting as Ayanna kissed him.

"My turn~" I got down on my knees and teased him, licking the tip of his member lightly. He moaned and blushed while Ayanna kissed his cheek. I licked the tip of his cock twice more then put it in my mouth.

"Mmm~" (Me)

Dean moaned louder and Ayanna kissed his lips. I blushed heavily and increased my speed on him. Ayanna started making out with Dean. He was kissing her and was moaning from us tag teaming him. I went down on him faster.

"Mmmm~" (Me)

Dean started french kissing her and continued moaning.

"Mmm~" (Ayanna)

I kept my speed and Dean felt his memer start to twitch. I went faster again and teased him a bit.

"Aaaahhhh!~" Dean moaned as he began to climax as Ayanna kissed him once more.

"MMMmmmm~" (Me)

Dean moaned softly and panted. He grabbed Ayanna face gently and kissed her lips.

"Mmm!~" (Ayanna)

I took my mouth off of Dean's member after swallowing his cum and licked up the rest of his product. Dean was still blushing and Ayanna giggled.

"Good boy, Dean~ You're amazing~" (Me)

"Thank you~" He panted. Ayanna removed his handcuffs.

"How are your wrists?~" I smiled.

"Fantastic~ I have to say, you girls are really good with domination after your punishments~"

Ayanna blushed heavily, "Thank you~"

"You're far better, Deanie~" I blushed a deep red.

"Thank you~ How do your bottoms feel, by the way?~"

"Very sore, but we'll get used to it~" Ayanna answered.

"Mine is very sore too, but you made me feel better~" I blushed lightly.

"I'm very glad~" Dean smiled.

"Hehe~ I'm kinda tired from all the fun today~" I yawned.

Ayanna yawned cutely, "Me too~"

"Wanna sleep with me?~" (Dean)

"Okay~" (Ayanna)

"Yes, please~" I said cutely.

"Alright~" Dean layed down on the bed we had in our locker room. Ayanna joined him on his right side. I layed down to the left of him and lovingly cuddled up to him. He cuddled with both of us. Ayanna blushed and kissed his cheek. I kissed his other cheek and began to slowly fall asleep. He slowly fell asleep and smiled. I fell asleep with a smile on my face and Ayanna followed shortly after.


End file.
